<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party for two by BrideofKyloSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395311">Party for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo'>BrideofKyloSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Party, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Amelia meet at a college party and take a chance at love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Adam took another sip of his drink to hide his boredom as he leaned against the kitchen counter.  The party had been pretty fun up until some random chick (Hannah, he thought her name was) had started following him around like a fucking lost puppy talking his ear off.  He had tried to get away by going to refill his Jack and Coke but she had just trailed behind him, talking the entire time.</p><p>     “I’m just saying, the world <em>needs</em> more people willing to just write real stories, you know,” Hannah said.  “Fiction is so overdone.  I mean, every book, TV show, and movie is the same story, just rehashed.”</p><p>     “Oh yeah, it is,” Adam replied.  Fucking hell, did she ever shut up?</p><p>     “I mean I could very well be the voice of my generation.  I could change the world.”</p><p>     “Oh yeah, totally,” Adam said.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the two girls, a bleached- blonde, hanging out at the far end of the kitchen rolling her eyes; the other one, a cute chestnut-haired girl wearing a slightly low-cut pink tee shirt and a jean mini skirt with black converses sitting on the counter, just raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she took a sip of her drink from a red plastic cup.  Adam swore he recognized her but couldn’t, for the life of him, recall where he knew her from.</p><p>Just as Hannah was about to go into another rant, a short, skinny, brown-haired chick burst into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hannah, oh thank God.  Oh my God, I need your help.  I think I got drugged,” she exclaimed, her eyes wide in fear.</p><p>“What?  Shosh!  How?” Hannah replied.</p><p>“I sat my drink down and someone slipped a roofie in it.”</p><p>“Why do you think that?”</p><p>“Cause I was dancing to a techno,” the girl replied as Adam stared at her in disbelief.  “Plus I’m suddenly craving bacon!”</p><p>“Ok, calm down.  Are you sure it’s not just that joint you smoked?”</p><p>Shosh’s eyes grew wider.  “Oh my God!  That’s how they did it!  They slipped it in the weed they offered me!  I’m gonna die!”</p><p>The girl bolted out of the kitchen and Hannah followed her, calling after her.  Adam just stood there, not sure what to make of what just happened.</p><p>“Holy shit!” the blonde girl suddenly exclaimed.  “What a couple of fucking idiots.”</p><p>“Katie,” her friend chided her.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry, but who the hell thinks that dancing to techno and craving bacon is a sign you’ve been drugged?”  Katie looked over at Adam.  “Dude, I’m sorry but your girlfriend and her friend are really fucking stupid.”</p><p> “Yeah, they are,” Adam replied as he took a swig of his drink.  “She’s not my girlfriend, though.  She’s just some random chick that’s been following me around all fucking night like a fucking lost dog or some shit.  She’s been annoying the fuck out of me.”</p><p>Katie raised her eyebrows at that remark and nudged her friend's arm with a grin.  Her friend shot her a look.</p><p>Adam continued to look at the darker haired girl.  “Wait a sec, don’t we have a class together or some shit?”</p><p>The girl’s eyes widened.  “Oh, yeah!  World History with Dr. Mason.  I thought I recognized you!  Adam, right?”</p><p>“Yeah!  And you’re Amelia!  You’re the one that always has an iced coffee with you in class.”</p><p>She nodded with a smile as a dirty-blonde haired woman suddenly burst into the kitchen, staggering around drunkenly.  She nearly fell onto the table as she teetered over to the liquor bottles on the counter.  She grabbed a half-filled bottle of vodka and wobbled away as Adam and Amelia exchanged looks.  Amelia hid a giggle behind her cup, her blue eyes meeting Adam’s brown ones; he pursed his lips and looked away, trying to hide his mutual laughter.  It was obvious they were sharing an inside joke.</p><p>     Once the girl left, the trio burst out laughing.</p><p>     “Holy shit!”  Amelia commented. “I knew she drank but fucking hell that was bad.”</p><p>     Adam just nodded.</p><p>     “Wait, what?” Katie asked her.  “You guys know that person?”</p><p>     Adam and Amelia both nodded.</p><p>     “She’s in our class,” Amelia explained.  “At least I think she still is.  She rarely shows up and when she does, she’s either hungover or fucking stoned out of her mind.  She’s not as bad as the guy that argues with the professor over every fucking single thing, though.”</p><p>     “God what a fucking jabroni,” Adam remarked.  “I still can’t believe he tried to argue that Pearl Harbor was just a movie.”</p><p>     “Or that Anne Boleyn was secretly drugging King Henry,” Amelia replied.  “Did you know he once tried to convince me that he made a woman orgasm by just kissing her?”</p><p>     Katie nearly snorted her drink out while Adam just laughed.  “Are you serious?  Fuck, did she think her clit was in her mouth?” she asked.</p><p>     Amelia just shrugged her shoulders.  “Who knows what he thinks.”</p><p>     “He doesn’t’ think, that’s for sure,” Adam remarked and the girls laughed.</p><p>     “So, Adam,” Katie said with a mischievous look. “Are you seeing anyone at the moment?”</p><p>     Amelia covered her face in embarrassment.</p><p>     “Uh, no,” Adam responded with uncertainty.</p><p>     “You’re single.  Interesting.”  She looked at Amelia with a grin.  “You know Amelia’s single as well.”</p><p>     “Oh my fucking God,” Amelia groaned in embarrassment.</p><p>“She is?” Adam questioned.</p><p>Katie nodded.  “Very much so.”</p><p>“Katherine Marie.”</p><p>     “Amelia Leah,” Katie replied, looking at Amelia with a smile.</p><p>     Adam just looked at them in confusion.</p><p>     Katie stood up and started to walk away.  “I need to use the ladies' room.”  She looked back at Adam and Amelia with a sly grin.  “You two behave while I’m gone.”</p><p>     “I swear I’m gonna kill her,” Amelia commented to herself under her breath.</p><p>     Adam gave her a weird look but decided to not breach the subject.</p><p>     “So, are you guys friends with Brad or one of his roommates?” Adam asked as Amelia hopped down from the counter to refill her cup.</p><p>     “With Brad, or rather Katie is.  They have a class together.  You?” she asked as she poured soda into her cup.</p><p>     “Same.  We’ve got a theatre class together.</p><p>     “Oh cool, are you a drama major as well?” she asked as she topped her drink off with some Jack.</p><p>     “Yep,” Adam replied.  “You?”</p><p>     “Art,” Amelia replied as she hopped back up onto the counter.</p><p>     “Cool.”</p><p>     The two sat in awkward silence.  Considering they had never really seen each other outside of class, neither of them was too sure what to talk about.</p><p>     “So what was that about?” Adam asked.</p><p>     “What was what about?”</p><p>     “You friend saying you were single.”</p><p>     “It was nothing,” Amelia replied as she took a sip of her drink.</p><p>     “So are you single?”</p><p>     “Oh my fucking God, why the fuck is everyone interested in my relationship status all of a sudden?” she exclaimed in frustration.</p><p>     Adam raised his eyebrows at her.  “So you are single?”</p><p>     She just glared at him.</p><p>     “Yeah, you’re definitely single,” he replied with a smirk.</p><p>     Amelia crossed her arms over her chest.  “So what if I am?”</p><p>     “Oh come on, I’m right, aren’t I?  You are so single!”</p><p>     She rolled her eyes.</p><p>     Adam shrugged his wide shoulders.  “Hey, it’s not a big deal if you are.  I just think it’s weird, that’s all.”</p><p>     “It’s weird I’m single?”</p><p>     “No it’s weird you’re not out there with all the others.  I mean, shouldn’t you be trying to hook up with some random guy?”</p><p>     It was Amelia‘s turn to shrug her shoulders.  “I don’t want to.”</p><p>     “Don’t want to what?” Adam asked her.</p><p>     “Hook up with some random guy.  Fuck, I don’t even really want to be here.”</p><p>     Adam was confused.  “Then why’d you come?”</p><p>     She took a drink.  “Honestly?  To get Katie off my back.”</p><p>     “To get your friend off your back?”</p><p>     Amelia nodded.  “She’s been on my ass about how I never go out and she pretty much dragged me here.  I’d rather be at home.”</p><p>     Adam suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her off the counter.  “Let’s dance,” he said as he led her out of the kitchen.</p><p>     “What?  No!” she protested as she tried to tug her small hand from his large one.</p><p>     “Come on,” he countered.  “You’re at a party, you can at least fucking dance a little and enjoy yourself.”</p><p>     He continued to drag her into the living room.  Once in front of the stereo, Adam started to dance, his arm flailing to the beat of the music. </p><p>     Amelia giggled and she started to dance, mirroring his crazy movements.  People were starting to give them odd looks as they both danced but she didn’t care.  She was actually having fun.</p><p>She laughed as he twirled her around, their fingers interlocking as they moved.  He lifted her up and spun her around; she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close.</p><p>Their eyes locked as they whirled.  Amelia found herself getting lost in Adam’s golden-brown eyes as did he in her bright blue ones.  The song soon changed going from a fast-paced one to a slow one.  Without missing a beat, he pulled her close and began to slowly sway to the music; she rested her head against his chest, his heart softly humming in her ear as they danced.</p><p>For a brief moment, nothing else in the world mattered, just the two of them.  Adam pulled her closer, resting his cheek on her head.</p><p>As the song was ending, Amelia tilted her face up and looked up at Adam’s lips.  She paused, then slowly leaned up and kissed him.  He returned the kiss, savoring the sweet taste of her lips.</p><p>They slowly pulled apart, both of them smiling at each other.  It was Amelia’s turn to take Adam by the hand and lead him up the stairs, past the various couples making out on the steps and towards an empty bedroom, leading him inside.</p><p>Adam took off his shoe and put his sock on the doorknob before closing the door.  “So no one bothers us,” he explained as Amelia gave him a funny look.  “What?  Are you a virgin or some shit?”</p><p>     “No, I am not a virgin or some shit,” she replied defensively, as she crossed her arms across her chest. </p><p>     He cracked a smirk at her.  “Bullshit.”</p><p>     Amelia shot him a look.  She downed her drink in one gulp and tossed the plastic red cup to the side.</p><p>     “You know the phrase “a lady in the streets, a freak in the sheets”?” she asked as she sauntered over to where Adam was standing by the bed.</p><p>     He raised his eyebrows in amusement; she pushed him back onto the mattress.  “Well I’m about to show you what that really means,” she said as she climbed on top of him, straddling his wide hips.</p><p>     “Are you now?” he replied with a playful grin as he ran one of his large hands up her thigh and under her short skirt.</p><p>     Amelia just nodded.  She leaned down and deeply kissed Adam’s lips, her fingers threaded in his shoulder-length dark hair.</p><p>He slipped his other hand up her top and palmed her small, pert breasts, kneading the tender flesh through her bra; his other hand reached up under her mini skirt and caressed the soft skin of her hips.  His fingers slipped under the hem of her cotton panties, his large fingers grazing her soft thighs.</p><p>     Amelia pulled her top off as did he.  She ran her hands up his firm abs, resting them on his pecs.  She rubbed her panty covered crotch against the front of Adam’s jeans, making him stiffen.</p><p>     He grinned and reached up, running his hand along the front of her underwear.</p><p>     Amelia nibbled on her lower lip; his touch was heavenly.  She reached down and undid his jeans.  She slipped her hand in and stroked him through his briefs.</p><p>     Adam let out a happy moan as he smiled.  It had been quite a while since he’d had a good fuck and being the young horny college student he obviously was, he was very eager to have sex.  He reached up and pulled the cup of her lacy bra off her right breast.  He ran his thumb over her delicate nipple; the bud plumped up at his touch.</p><p>     They undressed and readjusted so that Amelia was lying on her back on the bed and Adam over her petite body.  He deeply kissed her on her lush lips, relishing her sweet taste.  He slowly kissed a trail down her stomach to the top of the downy patch of pubic hair covering her essence.  He ran his large finger up her moist slit.</p><p>     Amelia licked her lips as he spread her lower lips; she subconsciously spread her legs, eager for him to eat her out.</p><p>     Adam softly dotted the area with tender kisses, each kiss sending a blissful wave up her spine; they felt heavenly.  With one fell swoop, he licked a stripe up her folds.</p><p>     She let out a moan as she arched her back.  She gripped the sheets next to her, her knuckles turning white.</p><p>     Adam lifted her legs and rested them in his elbows.  His large hands firmly pressed into the soft flesh of her thighs as he kept them apart.  He alternated between licking and sucking her honey pot, delving into every nook and cranny.  He soon had her on the brink of orgasm.</p><p>     He pulled away and gave himself a few strokes, making himself hard.  He placed the tip of his erect organ at Amelia’s drenched entrance, rubbing it up and down on her slit.  Once her opening was wet, he slowly plunged his rigid cock inside her.</p><p>     “Oh,” she sighed as she adjusted to his wide girth.  Fuck was he ever big.  She was honestly amazed she took him as easy as she did.</p><p>     Adam bucked his hips, his stiff shaft slipping in and out of her wet orifice.</p><p>     “Fuck you, feel amazing,” he gasped.</p><p>     “You like how I feel?” Amelia asked him with a mischievous grin.</p><p>     He smiled back and nodded, not breaking his movements.</p><p>     “Is my pussy the best you’ve ever felt?” she asked him.</p><p>     “The fucking best.”</p><p>     Adam continued to gyrate his hips.  He couldn’t recall the last time he’d ever had such a good fuck let alone one that felt as great at this one.  It was incredible.  No, beyond that.  It was like the two of them just connected.  He couldn’t explain it.  It was magical.</p><p>     Amelia reached up and hugged him, pulling him close to her.  She dug her manicured nails into his muscular back, leaving red welts in their wake.</p><p>     “Yes,” she moaned as the tip of Adam’s massive cock rubbed the walls of her cervix.  Each lunge felt absolutely divine.</p><p>     She deeply kissed him on the lips as he continued to bone her with reckless abandon.  She reached up and threaded her hand in his shoulder-length raven hair.</p><p>     Adam returned the kiss with zeal, drinking her sweet taste.  He reached up and cupped her face with his left hand, his fingers gently caressing her skin.  He slipped his right hand in between them and began to rub the tiny nub at the top of her opening; it quickly swelled at his touch.</p><p>     She moaned into his lush lips as he gradually increased his movements, the sensation in her sex slowly building.  She was so close to climax.</p><p>     Before she knew it, her petite body shook as her orgasm hit her hard.  She arched her back, her legs trembling as her peak racked through her body.</p><p>     Adam pumped his hips a few more times before he came as well, squirting his hot sperm inside Amelia’s tight canal with a deep groan.</p><p>     “Fuck me,” he murmured as he panted, his mind reeling from one of the best orgasms he’d had in a long time.  “That was fucking amazing.”</p><p>     Amelia could only nod in agreement.  Her mind was still muddled as well from her climax.  The two of them just laid there in post-sex bliss, not wanting the get up.</p><p>     A knock at the door broke them from their thoughts.</p><p>     “Shit,” Adam cursed.  “Give us a minute.”</p><p>     They got dressed and opened the door to Ray, one of Adam’s friends standing there, a look of slight annoyance on his face.</p><p>     “About time you finished up,” he remarked with a grin as Adam put his sock and shoes back on.  “People were starting to talk.  That girl you were talking to earlier was asking about you.”</p><p>     “Hope you told her to fuck off,” Adam remarked as he took Amelia’s hand.</p><p>     Ray’s eyebrows shot up as the couple headed down the stairs and outside.</p><p>     “You hungry?” he asked her.  “Think there’s a taco truck off campus that’s got amazing fish tacos.”</p><p>     “Sounds good,” Amelia replied with a smile.</p><p>     Adam returned the smile and they headed.  She was very glad she came.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>